


A shifters party - Undressed

by Evermind



Category: the house of syrius, wolf's blood - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Laura Taylor, Lesbian Sex, Wolf Shifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evermind/pseuds/Evermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two females part of a den of wolves shifters enjoy a private moment during a party. For one of them it's a first time experience. This is a fanfiction of Laura Taylor's book "Wolf's blood".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A shifters party - Undressed

Undressed

 

The air was hot, the moon bright, and a fresh breeze came to blow her face.  
From the window of the hall, Skip was looking at Dee and Mark, kissing each other for the first time.  
She was truly happy for them. Thinking they would make a cute couple. Secretly, she was also proud to have participated in this union. If she hadn't talked to Dee about Mark's feelings, Dee would have certainly hesitated longer.  
Anyway, she was happy for them, that's all. Staring at the moon, she was thinking about many things and nothing in particular, until the nose of a wolf came next to her bare leg. The muzzle brushed her calf right under the edge of her skirt.  
It was Raniesha, who shifted into human form instantly.  
"Sorry to interrupt, can I talk to you?" she asked.  
"Yes, what is it?"  
"It's .. delicate.. can we talk in private? In my room for example?"  
"Sure."  
The party was still going on, laughing, talking and music filled the hall ballroom, and the nice outfits of every one started to get loose and stained with the mixed effects of alcohol and late hour. Raniesha was still well dressed though. She was wearing shiny heels and a long, dark blue dress. Her hair was nicely tied in a single long braid sitting on her shoulder.  
They climbed the stairs to the first floor. As they were silently walking through the corridor, the music and noise from the hall were fading.  
When she crossed the doorway Raniesha said "I know this is weird, but I really need to talk to you."  
Before she replied, Skip was stunned for a second. In the middle of the room, a dinner table was set with two wooden chairs and a few candles around. There were two plates surrounded by shiny forks, knives, spoons and glasses. A bottle of wine was open and the room was filled with a succulent smell. What was that? Roasted chicken?  
"Whaaoo. You've been very lucky.. Baron allowed you to have dinner in your room? Are you celebrating anything special?"  
"Well, someone tried to impress me tonight and set all that, but it didn't worked out. Please.. have a seat."  
Skip sat on a wooden chair by the table, and Raniesha moved the other one to sit right in front of her, aside from the table.  
"Now, here's the thing," said Raniesha sharply, "it's not easy to say, but I'll try..." She lowered her voice, looked down, and rested her hand on Skip's knee. "I'm thinking about you... often." She looked back at Skip who seemed confused.  
"I tried to maintain a very basic relationship with Simon, but obviously, he's not the right one for me. We had some good times together." She looked at the table and added "But I must admit, he doesn't know how to please me. The same as every other man I've had so far. So.. I think I'm done with men. And you.. you're different from every other woman in the estate. You're attractive, you're funny sometimes, you're a little bit girlie but not too posh, and the more I think about you, the more I'd like to know you ..intimately..."  
While she was talking, her left hand gently stroked Skip's knee, and her eyes were running all over her body. Skip started to blush and she hardly contained a nervous laugh. Then Raniesha put her right hand on the other knee, and she looked straight at Skip saying, "You may be surprised, but I think we have a lot in common."  
For Skip it was too much, she had never seen Raniesha like that, she felt so embarrassed and confused. Was this some kind of joke? Did Raniesha make a bet with Simon? Maybe he was hiding somewhere in the room. She thought she should end the awkward situation immediately, but then looking at Raniesha was kind of cute. She couldn't convince herself to remove these hands from her knees, it was such a soft and relaxing caress.  
Raniesha kept on talking about new experiences she'd like to try, and the fact that all kind of relationships were allowed in this den. Skip remained silent and still, she started to look at Raniesha's body and noticed plenty of details that were quite seductive: her makeup was very light but still enough to highlight the bright colour of her lips and the kindness of her eyes as well. Her arms were slightly tanned and you could just about see some sort of short blond hair on them. There was a beauty spot behind her right ear. As she used to do swimming contests, her shoulders were strong and muscular, which gave her a touch of masculinity, but then looking at her cleavage you could imagine a very nice round shaped breast which was probably her best feminine attribute. There was no girl in this den who could compete with such nice breasts. And now Skip was looking at her legs covered by her dress. She briefly wished she could see more of them, and she realized her thoughts were turning really weird. At the same time Raniesha mentioned the possibility of a "one night stand".  
Skip picked just these last words and said, "What?"  
So Raniesha repeated "Yes, you and I, for one night. No strings attached, what harm could it do? I'm pretty sure you haven't been in a close contact with anyone for a long while, right? You may enjoy that."  
Once again, Raniesha moved her hands around Skip legs. With one hand she stroked her thigh, with the other hand she caressed her bare calf and went back towards the edge of her skirt.  
"Humm, hold on. It's a misunderstanding, I..I'm not into women,” stammered Skip, “and Simon.. think about Simon, you may have an argument with him, but you'll realize..."  
Raniesha stared at Skip, who didn't finish her sentence. She was all tensed, she wanted to stand up immediately and leave the room, but something was stronger than her will, and she stood still while Raniesha put a delicate finger on her lips to mean there was nothing to add. Then she leaned forward, moving her hands along Skip's hips, one hand rested there, and the other one moved further, brushing her nipple on her way to reach her neck. Skip felt more confused than ever when Raniesha's lips met her own lips, a thousand thoughts burst in her brain. Why is this happening? What about Simon? Why me?... I should stop it... As this first kiss was going on and Raniesha's hands were slowly moving along her thighs, Skip felt a warm wave of excitement coming from her lower body. Their mouths, still in contact, were now half-open. They both had their eyes closed, and then Skip felt tired of arguing with herself. She thought ...Why not? As a response Raniesha's tongue came through her mouth. They shared a long kiss that gave Skip the opportunity to hold Raniesha's shoulders. She ran her fingers along her back, against her neck, her cheek and through her hair. When they stopped, Skip was really hot. Raniesha stood up and suggested to sit on the couch. They were holding hands to get there, they found the most comfortable position to kiss and keep on caressing each other’s skin.  
Raniesha removed her heels quickly, then she easily put her hand under Skip's loose skirt brushing her thigh. Skip wanted to do the same by touching Raniesha's legs, but her dress was much tighter and longer so she started from the top. Rolling her fingers on her shoulders, she removed the top thin straps, rolled the top back under her breast, revealing a beautiful black lace bra. Skip stared at her chest and rolled her thumbs over the bare part of the breasts. Meanwhile Raniesha had rolled the skirt over Skip's thighs so you could see a small part of her underwear. She slipped a hand between her legs. Without any resistance, Skip enlarged the gap and gave access to the small white and pink panties she was wearing. She was breathing deeply and felt her heart beating very quickly as Raniesha's fingers were reaching her pelvis. Suddenly, she firmly grabbed both of her breasts, kissed her passionately, then embraced her whole body, in an attempt to remove her bra.  
Raniesha arched her back to help her partner in this task. This movement created another exciting contact between both their chests. Skip leaned her face to peck Raniesha's neck. A moment later, her chin was resting against her bosom. The strokes Skip was receiving between her legs were more intense and exciting. This was delightful. Noticing the enthusiasm rising in her companion's eyes she asked with a smile, "Is that good?" Maybe Skip was too shy to verbally express her pleasure, so she simply grabbed Raniesha's hand and put it on her own breast.  
Moments later they had both their clothes off, they were kneeling in their underwear, facing each other with their knees intertwined. They were kissing and rubbing their bare chest against each other. Skip was caressing her brand new girlfriend over the back, the hips and the shoulders, from time to time, she also rested her hand against her cheek while kissing her. In the meantime Raniesha was slowly rubbing her crotch against Skip's thigh. As her fingers were circling around Skip's intimate parts, she could feel the steamy effect of this position. Skip's panties getting wet, she decided it was time for this scrap of cloth to join their bras laying on the ground.  
Skip had been quite surprised to find a G-string under Raniesha's dress, she would never have suspect her mate would wear this kind of clothes, then she remembered, the dinner table, the heels and the beautiful dark dress, it was a celebration day and she had obviously had some romantic plans with someone. The G-string didn't stay on her any longer. To remove it, they both stood up, Skip stood behind Raniesha, placing her thigh under her backside, she massaged her nipple with one hand, and reached her feminine parts with the other hand. The triple effect drove Raniesha really wild. "You're good at it," she said between two deep breaths. She turned around and grabbed Skip on her hips, rolled her tongue again between her lips, she took a good look at her naked body, then gently pushed her backward, and asked her to lay down.  
Raniesha kneeled on the carpet facing Skip who lay down on her back. She leaned further above Skip until their nipples touched each others, Then Raniesha slowly retreated downwards. Her lips were gliding from the neck to the shoulders, and the top of the chest. She kissed her hard nipples a few times, slid her mouth around the hips and slowly reached the region of the pelvis.  
She circled her fingers around her partner's clit and then gave it a kiss.  
The slow motion of Raniesha's fingers clearly intensified Skip's fever. When she started to pleasure her with the edge of her tongue, Skip bit her own lip to keep from moaning too loudly.  
There was no shame or embarrassment anymore, the young woman fully enjoying this moment where she could expose for the first time her most intimate parts to another shifter. Everything happened so fast, it was still hard to believe. This whole situation was extremely exciting, confusing, and funny. "I bet no one in the den would believe we actually did it." This last thought faded quickly behind a new rush of exquisite desire.  
Raniesha was caressing her pubis with one hand and she had just fondled some other very sensitive parts. Now she was moving back towards her breast, Skip crossed her legs over Raniesha's backside, like she wanted to feel her even closer against her skin. They brushed their lips against each other a few times. Once released from Skip's grip, Raniesha sat over her pelvis, legs spread, she leaned back while Skip massaged her crotch with one hand and stroked her breast with the other. Raniesha appreciated that, since her whole body was waving and jumping. She was also clearly tempted to move her lower body over Skip's mouth, but Skip gently pushed her thighs back, meaning she was not ready yet to let her partner enjoy a certain kind of dominant position. She teased her a bit more though, gently biting her nipples. Raniesha came along Skip, lay behind her and reached her top arm over to fondle her breasts while kissing her neck. Her warm breath added to the slow sensual moves around Skip's sexual anatomy was so enticing, she decided to try another position where both of them could share the greatest pleasure.  
Skip turned over and lay on her side. When Raniesha understood what she was about to do, they smiled at each other. Before she leaned further over her crotch, Skip said in a whisper, "I've never done something like that." They looked at each other again and Raniesha replied in very reassuring way, "You, beauty, are doing very well, you'll be just fine." Then she leaned her head between Skip's legs, and Skip felt a new sparkling eruption of sensual enjoyment coming through her body to her brain. She stopped thinking, then kissed, licked and sucked her mate ardently.  
She had never seen another woman's intimate parts so close before, and she felt a little bit clumsy at first. There was no sort of plan in her moves, she thought she was just giving as much as she received, but at one point she heard Raniesha moaning more loudly, and taking deep breaths. Her pelvis waved a few times. So she was doing very well indeed. As a woman she knew and understood she'd better keep on going back and forth, and pressed her lips slightly harder against the most sensitive organ she could think of. Raniesha reached this point where she couldn't control herself anymore. A high-pitched murmur came from her. She waved her lower body two more times, and made a long relieved moan. Skip was extremely pleased as well, feeling like she'd just shared the same sort of joy, she rubbed her crotch against Raniesha's hand, slowed down her movements, then kissed her inner thigh and leaned on her back. She certainly had not reached a similar climax, but surprisingly she didn't feel any frustration at all, actually the contentment was far bigger than she expected.  
When Raniesha opened her eyes and started to caress Skip again, Skip gently grabbed her wrist to stop her. She said she was absolutely fine, and embraced the other shifter to share a last warm and friendly cuddle.  
"I think it's very late now. It's time for me to go to bed," said Skip.  
She stood up, and picked up her clothes scattered on the ground. While she was dressing, Raniesha sat on the couch alongside her, still naked. She said in a low voice "Thank you. You're definitely the best partner to share this kind of experience.. Did you enjoy it?"  
"It was very pleasant.  
"So.. do you think we could make this happen again?"  
Skip reached the doorway and grabbed the handle when she spun back, and replied with a smile and in the nicest way, "No string attached, my dear."

 

The end.


End file.
